


后台

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: PWP。说了只是PWP。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 3





	后台

“Gary，麻烦你——”Carl平静地说，Gary点点头，从沙发上站起来，一只手搭上了John的肩膀。于是John也跟着他站起来。Gary面无表情地、径直朝门口走去，把门拉开，等着John。John回头草草扫了一眼，这才跟在Gary身后出了门，一起去了隔壁的休息室。

门关上了。

Carl从衣服口袋里摸索打火机，手稍微有一点抖，酗酒的后遗症，他在桌子上随便拿了一盒不知是谁的烟，拆开点燃，一点烟雾寥寥升起，遮盖他的双眼。从始至终，他都没有正视过站在房间另一头的Pete一眼。

他吸得不慎猛了些，尼古丁像玻璃上的水汽一样盖住他的脑子，他遂放慢节奏，下一口慢着，吐出一个小小的烟圈。角落里的Pete不安地动了动。

“我们得谈谈。”Pete不情愿地说，就好像刚才把Gary和John请出去的是他本人一样。Carl把香烟在烟灰缸边缘磕了磕。

“Carl……”

“有什么要说的吗？”Carl反问。

“呃……”Pete含含糊糊地说，不愿意服输不愿意直说，于是两人陷入沉默。Carl一支烟迅速抽完，点上第二根。Carl说：“上个月月末录音室，我订了蛋糕的。”

他声音很平静。如果不是那么了解他，Pete不会听出他有多沮丧，不会听出这是一句恐怖的控诉。我订了蛋糕但你没来。你把一切都毁了。你把我们本来应该有的好时光毁了。我们的录音。我们的乐队未来。Margate。本来想和你在秋天的Margate海滩上散步。Pete稍微站直一点，一只脚靠着另一只脚，倚着墙壁。静静倾听沉默的话语下沉在世界的水里。

“继续说，Carl。”Pete说，担忧地咬了咬下嘴唇。但反正Carl也没有看他。或者至少被香烟烟雾遮蔽，看不分明Carl是否在看他。Pete等待着Carl爆发。

“Gary是我们所有人中第一个提出要回家的。在我们录音等了你两天以后。他很生气，但是怕影响我们情绪他又不敢表现得很生气。后来他就买了第二天晚上最迟的一班火车，一个人把帽子扣在头顶走了。因为你不会来了。”Carl说。漫无目的。词语和句式都消失在逻辑的漩涡里。Pete把身体重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。

“你可以直接告诉我你有多生气的，Carlos……”Pete说。他倒宁愿Carl从房间另一头站起来冲向他，一拳打在他脸上，把他顶到墙上，好过沉默。但Carl从来不会给他他想要的东西。

“我？”Carl戏剧性地问。仿佛那个他从没拿到过的戏剧学位在他身上在二十年后仍有余波，“你想要我说什么呢？表达什么好让你抓住破绽呢Pete？这不是我俩之间的事。别假装它是。我们每个人都知道你做了什么。你蓄意错过了我们的录音。专辑发行时间被迫拖长。所有人一起承担后果——为你。你背叛我们，一次又一次。”

“我……”Pete说了个音节又顿住，手忙脚乱地试图把正确的音节拼凑到舌尖，“我不是撒谎我不是想利用你们的同情心Carlos我只是觉得我们做不出来我觉得我们没有未来所以我不能……”

Carl第一次抬眼瞟他，眼神里的意思Pete再清楚不过：关于新专辑，你有你的考虑，但你无权让我们所有人一起陪你承担后果。你就是背叛了我们。我。铁一样事实无法反驳。

Pete不确定地“嗯……”了一声，小心翼翼地往Carl的方向挪了两步，发现Carl并没有看他，他把这个当做Carl默许的证明。所以他又往前挪了五步。再四步。现在他们之间的距离非常近了。衣服几乎要贴在一起。Carl一动也没有动，也没有打算看他。如果你和一个人相识了二十三年，越过了所有能越过的界限，你就不会再对那个人出现在你周围的任何地方感到任何不适了。

“Carl……”Pete再次恳求，把嘴唇贴近了Carl的脖子，贴近了Carl的耳朵，Carl还是一动也没有动，“我有时候会梦到一艘正在下沉的大船。一艘所有人都觉得很宏伟，载了很多乘客的大船，撞上了冰山。大船的下沉不是一瞬间的，它慢慢地就，有时候它甚至一切看起来还好。但你知道它在沉，它在这海上哪儿也去不了。”

“不要以为乐队悲剧预言会让我原谅你。”Carl嗤笑。

Pete语塞。他的眼神慢慢沿着Carl的皮衣往下滑。Carl仍然没有看他，但是，人是有第六感的，Carl察觉到他的眼神，本来垂在身前的手拿开了。Pete于是伸出手，隔着牛仔裤，来回抚摸Carl的轮廓，感受到它越来越硬，然后悄悄解开牛仔裤的扣子，无声无息地把拉链拉下来。Carl和往常一样，也就是说又没穿内裤，Pete一只手握住它，单膝跪了下来。

“对不起……”Pete说。

Carl没有回答，把一根抽完的烟丢在地上，甚至还费心用鞋跟碾灭了烟，然后又抽出了一根新的。

Pete另一边膝盖也跪了下来，更衣室的地砖很凉，他小心翼翼地用双手爱抚着它，双唇轻轻地包裹住它的顶部，用舌头顽皮地顶顶它的沟回，他抬起头来用乞求的眼神看着Carl。然而Carl根本没往下看，Carl盯着旁边白色的墙壁，吸了一口烟。

Pete知道，自己只能自己行动了，而且只要Carl不一脚把他踹开，就算胜利的一种。他视沉默为默许，手指在Carl的大腿内侧跳舞勾留，他头往前伸，慢慢地把它整个吞进去，整个挪动，感受着它在喉咙里顶得他反胃，感受着自己的下巴迅速酸胀。他强迫自己深呼吸，在不窒息的前提下尽量每一次都吞到最深因为他知道Carl喜欢这样。Carl没有像平时喜欢的一样揪住他的头发。在十几次深喉到Pete开始流泪的时候。Carl只是吐出一个烟圈，好像Pete完全没有对他做任何事。

混账。Pete想，忽然决心要逼Carl承认某些事情。他先继续吞吐，分散Carl的注意力，发出愚蠢的水声，一点点让防御土崩瓦解。然后他故意放开了Carl几秒，让Carl以为他体力不支，让Carl轻蔑地扯着他的头发，顶回他的嘴里。接下来，他忽然开始了一轮狂乱的进攻，用极快的速度让Carl在他嘴里进出，舌头用力舔弄，挑动着Carl的神经。Carl半是厌恶半是欲望地放开了他的头发，手指往下滑滑到他的下巴上，捏住他的下巴。Pete以为，Carl终于愿意好好操他的嘴了，但不是，Carl的手只是在他的脸上嘲笑地乱抹了几下，把糟糕的液体抹得他满脸都是，很快收了回去，双手邪恶地放开了他，点起了另一根烟，抽了一口，吐烟，再次当做什么都没有发生过。Pete狼狈不堪地抬眼看着Carl，发现Carl的脸被烟雾缭绕，Carl抬头望着天花板。

Pete只好扶着Carl的阴茎，再一次往自己嘴里抽送，他感受到Carl的大腿没那么紧绷了，悠闲地、漫不经心地享受着他的服务，完全不必看他一眼。

Pete没有错过这个机会，他趁Carl没有观看，用手继续爱抚Carl，把那东西吐了出来，然后埋下头，埋得更深，到Carl两腿之间，仰头舔着Carl皱缩又敏感的那个位置，一圈又一圈，手上的动作也没有停。Carl忽然抖了一下。

“你敢……”Carl开始说。

Pete决定赌一把。抛硬币下赌是和Carl相处的关键，反正你永远只有一半的时候会赢。他伸手把Carl的双腿掰得更开，伸舌头进去，开始用舌头来回品尝，挑逗，逐渐演变成用舌头用力地操着Carl。他的手仍然上下撸动着Carl的阴茎，和他的嘴完美配合在一起，他想要Carl被他的手和嘴照顾包围，想要Carl明白自己有多爱他。Carl在他上方深吸气，Pete知道，这是Carl为了避免自己呻吟出声才会做的事。

问题是，他太熟悉Carl的身体了。那对他来说是一把无需调音的吉他。他小心地，精准地入侵着Carl的皮肤和灼热的身体内部，包裹着Carl坚硬到开始滴水的性器，挑逗，疏离，忽然满足全部欲望，再挑逗，把Carl一点点逼到极限，Carl咕哝了一句什么，听起来很像是滚蛋或者Pete或者还要。

温度和颤动逐渐累积，Pete感知到了，他加快了手上的频率，舌头撤出了Carl的身体，他抬起了头。

他没有及时含住Carl的阴茎，尽管他本可以那样，Carl全部射到了他脸上，他知道Carl喜欢这个。在白色液体的模糊视野里，Pete看到Carl今晚终于第一次看向了他的脸。

Carl的表情阴晴不定。Pete看着Carl的眼睛，慢慢站了起来，他靠向了Carl，在Carl那只耳朵旁边耳语：“如果你还想要的话，我们还可以……就在这里……你可以把我的脸按在墙上，从背后再操我一次……”

Carl耸耸肩：“我想不了。对于干这种事来说，我们太老了。”

Pete对Carl的回答十分吃惊，更让他吃惊的是，Carl忽然按着他的后颈，把他按向了自己，Carl的舌头钻进了他的嘴唇。这是一个毫无预警的，温暖，且充满占有欲的法式深吻。一点也不浪漫，精液糊得他俩满脸都是，蹭在一起，Peter愣了几秒也开始回吻，托着Carl的脸，像一个真正浪漫的情人那样。


End file.
